custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney Meets Buzz Lightyear (SuperMalechi's Version, Script)
(music starts for the Season 3 version of the Barney Theme Song) Kids: Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination! And when he's tall, he's what we call a dinosaur sensation! Barney's friends are big and small! They come from lots of places! After school, they meet to play and sing with happy faces! Barney shows us lots of things, like how to play pretend! ABCs, and 123s, and how to be a friend! Barney comes to play with us, whenever we may need him! Barney can be your friend too, if you just make believe him! (Title Card: Barney meets Buzz Lightyear, and music ends) (scene goes to the playground, Tina throws the ball to Curtis, and Curtis catches the ball) Curtis: Nice throw, Tina! Tina: Thank you, Curtis! Curtis: Here it comes, BJ! (throws the ball to BJ, and BJ catches the ball) BJ: Got it! Catch, Barney! (throws the ball to Barney, and Barney catches the ball) Barney: Oh, got it! (to the viewer(s)) Oh, hi there! (BJ, Baby Bop, Riff, Min, Tina, Kathy, Shawn, Robert, Curtis, and Danny greet the viewer(s)) Barney: (to the viewer(s)) We were just playing ball together! Do you wanna play with us? (gasps) You do? (music starts for Let's Play Together) Oh, great! Then let's start playing! I love to play with you! Run and jump all day! Everything we do is fun when I'm with you! All: Let's play together! It's what we love to do! Let's play together! I love to play with you! Barney: Here, catch! (throws the ball to the viewer(s)) Oh, great job! I'm glad you're here today! Now we can pretend, or we can play our favorite games with all our special friends! All: Let's play together! It's what we love to do! Let's play together! I love to play with you! Let's play together! It's what we love to do! Let's play together! Have fun the whole day through! Baby Bop: (to viewer(s)) Ooh, ooh, now throw it to me! (the viewer(s) throw(s) the ball to Baby Bop, and Baby Bop catches the ball) Baby Bop: Whoa! You're very good at playing! Barney: When it's a sunny day, we'll have lots to do! We can be outside and play, as long as I'm with you! All: Let's play together! It's what we love to do! Let's play together! Have fun the whole day through! Let's play together! It's what we love to do! Let's play together! Barney: I love to play with you! Yes, I do! (he and his friends keep playing with the ball, Barney hums, and the music ends) Danny: That sure was a lot of fun when we were playing together! Barney: Oh, it sure was, Danny! (Suddenly, the phone rings) Barney: I will get it. (Gets the phone) Hi Buzz Lightyear! Buzz Lightyear: (over phone) Greetings, Barney! I need you and your friends to come to my planet! This is an emergency! Barney: We'll be right over! (hangs up) Min: Who was that on the phone, Barney? Barney: That was Buzz Lightyear! Baby Bop: Who's Buzz Lightyear? BJ: He is a space ranger. Barney: That's right, BJ! You and I watched him on Toy Story! BJ: Yeah! And now we get to meet him for real! Robert: But we don't have a rocket! Barney: Well, if you imagine, we will have a rocket! Riff: Okey-dokey! (he and the rest of Barney's friends close their eyes, imagine really hard, then, a rocket magically appears) All: (except Barney) Wow! Shawn: What a cool rocket! Kathy and Danny: Neat-o! BJ: I can't wait to meet Buzz! Barney: Well, BJ, you don't have to wait! BJ: I don't? Barney: No! We're going to meet Buzz right now! BJ: Oh! Barney: Let's go! (he and his friends get onto the rocket) Get ready for the count down! Barney's Friends: (except BJ, Baby Bop and Riff) 10, 9, 8! BJ: This is gonna be great! Robert, Curtis, Danny, and Shawn: 7, 6, 5! Barney: I get to drive! Min, Tina, and Kathy: 4, 3, 2! Riff: (to viewer(s)) We're gonna ride with you! Baby Bop: 1! We'll all have fun! All: And...... BLAST OFF! (the rocket blasts off to outer space, then the music starts for We're on Our Way to Buzz Lightyear's Planet) Barney: (singing) We're on our way to Buzz Lightyear's planet, BJ: The Gamma Quadrant of Sector 4! Robert: We just can't wait to meet him once, or twice, or maybe even more! Barney: That's right, Robert! (singing) He's so friendly, like me. BJ: Yeah, I love to meet him. Riff: Me too! Baby Bop: Me three! Barney: (singing) We're on our way... BJ and Baby Bop: (singing) On our way... Riff: (singing) On our way... Kids: (singing) On our way... All: (singing) To Buzz Light...year's... planet! (music ends, and everyone cheers) Baby Bop: Barney, are we at Buzz's planet yet? Barney: Not yet, Baby Bop! We will be in about... (checks the Planet Positioning System (or PPS for short)) Fifteen more miles! BJ: Fifteen more miles?! Aye yie yie! I want to meet Buzz now! Category:Custom Scripts